What will happen next? MWPP
by firemaiden01
Summary: A night chat between our favorite marauders, in case you haven't noticed, they talk about their future.


"So, what do you think will happen next?" asked James Potter to his gang of friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Each of them was laying on their beds, wearing their pajamas and surrounded by two pillows.

"What do you mean with next?" said Peter

"You know, once we are off Hogwarts, once we are fully trained wizards, what do you think will happen to each of us out there in the wild world?"said James while looking at the ceilling with a thoughtful look.

"Well, if one thing I know for sure , is that you, James, will be marrying Lily Evans."Answered Remus matter-of-factly with a gesture of his hand in the air.

"Of course I will! Why do you think I have struggled for her attention all this years?"While he said this, James turned to face his friends, his eyes glowing by just thinking of Lily Evans, with her beautiful red hair and green eyes, that combined with the rest of her factions made her (for James) the prettiest girl who has ever lived.

"Yeah, I remember that time, after you turned Snivellus around when she yelled at you 'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!'", Sirius had to stop talking as his bark-like laughter roared through the dormitory."It's still a miracle that she is dating you now a days."

"Well, now he behaves different when Evans is around," said Peter rolling his eyes, "and he has become more mature since that time in fifth year."

"Hey, it's not my fault, that's what us lovers do for love." Said James, this awarding him a pillow strike by each of his friends.

"Ouch! Guys stop it! Let's better think what Moony will do once he's out of school."

"Mmm... I think he will be a teacher, with his good boy-looks and all his bookish stuff." Said Sirius, attempting to look like Remus did when he was in front of a teacher, sitting straight, looking interested (even if not), and with a bunch of books under his arms.

"Sure, Padfoot, as if parents would like the ideas of their children being near a werewolf." Said Remus, looking slightly sad with the last part.

"Oh, come on, Remus, it took us years to find it out and we were with you twenty-four seven." Said Sirius trying to cheer up his mate.

"He's right, besides, you will just be with them one or two hours a day, and you will be with the students, not the parents." Commented Peter noticing that Remus was slowly cheering up again.

"Anyway, besides that. I couldn't be a teacher."

"And that's because…? What?"Asked James with an skeptic look on his face.

"Well, first of all, I don't like teaching, it was enough with helping you whenever you needed, well, Petey the most," this made Peter blush and ashamed, "but that's what friends do Wormtail, never mind about that. Second and last, I will have to punish mischief makers and that would be wrong and unfair specially when I was a mischief maker myself." Said Remus standing up and making a vow while the other applauded.

"Point taken! But it can always be a possibility." Said Sirius finally leaving the books he had picked up aside.

"And what do you think Wormtail will be?" Said Remus knowing that Peter's future was a little more uncertain due to his lower understanding skills.

"Well, dunno what he will do normally… but I bet that at least for once he will be a baby-sitter!" Said James with a grin.

"Hey! Why would I be a baby-sitter?" Almost yelled Peter throwing his last pillow at James.

"Well, because you are kinda plump, and babies like that, you could be the sweet, plump uncle Petey!" Answered James once he had stopped laughing but begining once more, accompanied by Remus and Sirius.

"Stop that already! Let's leave my future aside. What about Padfoot's future?" Said Peter trying to stop his friends from laughing.

"Well, there's no doubt about his future..." Said Remus eyeing James and Peter with a tricky look.

"Really? And why is that?" Asked Sirius, genuine curiosity on his face.

"You will be a gigolo!" Yelled the other three at the same time. Laughing so hard Peter actually fell from his bed.

"You've been practicing this right?" Said Sirius glaring at them suspiciously.

"Is it very obvious?" Answered Remus as the three of them wore their most innocent looks, James failling completely.

"Well, maybe I could… after all, I got what it takes." Sirius winked at his friends making his sexiest smile. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but none of us is a woman… even if you had doubts about Peter." Said James throwing another pillow at his friend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Peter, seeing he had no more pillows left, he picked up one of his night shoes and threw it to James, who dodged it.

"Anyway, I know two things that will happen..." Said Sirius gazing through his window.

"And what are those two things?" Asked Remus looking straight at Sirius.

"Well, that's obvious, I know that it won't matter we stop living together twenty-four seven, we will keep being the marauders, we will keep being the best friends anyone could wish for, we will keep being together, always risking ourselves rather than risking our friends…"

This made Remus, James and Peter look right at Sirius' eyes.

"And what's the other, Padfoot?" Asked James, hoping to get something that would really make him think about his life, wondering if Sirius would answer the great questions in life of 'Why are we here?' 'Where do we go when we die?' or something even wiser, but instead he got-

"The other one, is that I will buy a flying motorcycle." Said Sirius with a smirk.


End file.
